mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Chris Patton
| birth_place = Houston, Texas | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Voice Actor | spouse = | parents = | children = | credits = | URL = http://www.voiceofchrispatton.com }} Christopher David Patton (born March 15, 1971 in Houston, Texas) is an American voice actor who works on anime for ADV Films, FUNimation Entertainment and Seraphim Digital Studios. Patton has provided voices for a number of English language versions of Japanese anime films, has been in over 55 live productions, and has lent his voice to commercials, audio books,including the YA hit novels Beastly and Girl Parts, video games, narration ( for companies such as Lockheed Martin ) and eLearning software projects. Anime * Air Gear - Itsuki Minami * Angelic Layer - Ohjiro Mihara * Appleseed - Yoshitsune Miyamoto (Sentai Dub) * Appleseed Ex Machina - Yoshitsune Miyamoto * Aquarian Age: Sign for Evolution - Kyota Kamikurata * Area 88 - Shin Kazama * Baccano! - Graham Spector * BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad - Manabu Miyazawa * Black Cat - Creed Diskenth * Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040 - Daley Wong * Burst Angel - Eiji * Case Closed - Alex Carr, Dexter Reynolds * Casshern Sins - Root * Chrono Crusade - Joshua Christopher * Corpse Princess - Kun Osaki's Manager (Ep. 4) * Coyote Ragtime Show - Katana * D.Gray-man - Devon, Lavi * D.N.Angel - Elliott * Diamond Daydreams - Karin's Brother * Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might - Turles * E's Otherwise - Kai Kudou * Elfen Lied - Tomoo (Episode 8) * Fullmetal Alchemist - Greed * Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood - Greed * Full Metal Panic! - Sousuke Sagara * The Galaxy Railways - Manabu Yuuki * Gantz - Joichiro Nishi *''Gasaraki'' - Yushiro Gowa * Ghost Stories - Hajime Aoyama * Gravion - Eiji Shigure * Gravion Zwei - Eiji Shigure * Guyver: The Bioboosted Armor - Sho Fukamachi/Guyver I * Halo Legends - Brother (Odd One Out), Dispacther (Homecoming) * Initial D: Fourth Stage - Tohru Suestugu * Innocent Venus - Joe Katsuragi * Jinki: Extend - Hiroshi Kawamoto * Kaleido Star - Dio * Kanon (2006 series) - Yuichi Aizawa * Kiba - Noah * Kiddy Grade - Chevalier D'Autriche (Teen) * Kodocha - Naozumi Kamura * Lupin III: Dead or Alive - Crisis * Madlax - Badgis * Magical Shopping Arcade Abenobashi - Eutus * Magikano - Osugi * Mezzo - Kazuto * Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok - Narugami * My Bride is a Mermaid - Yoshiuo Minamoto * Nabari no Ō - Sōrō Katō * Nanaka 6/17 - Nenji Nagihara * Negima! - Fate Averruncus * Nerima Daikon Brothers - IchiroJohnston, Chris. "Nerima Daikon Brothers". Newtype USA 5 (11) 54–55. November 2006. . * One Piece - Mr. 9, Rapa Nui, Pasqua * Pani Poni Dash! - Tsurugi Inugami * Origin: Spirits of the Past - Agito * Orphen - Flamesoul * Peacemaker - Susumu Yamazaki * The Place Promised in Our Early Days - Hiroki Fujisawa * Pretear - Sasame * Princess Nine - Seishiro Natsume * Princess Tutu - Fakir * RahXephon - Ayato Kamina * Red Garden - J.C. * Sgt. Frog - Viper * Shin-chan - Dr. Enema * Saint Seiya - Shun, Andromeda Saint * Saiyuki - Koumyou Sanzo * Slayers Premium - Gourry * Solty Rei - Yuto K. Steel * Soul Eater - Asura * The Super Dimension Fortress Macross - Maximilian Jenius * Super GALS! - Rei Otohata * Tactics - Haruka * The Tower of Druaga (anime) - Cumus * This Ugly Yet Beautiful World - Daijirou Matsumura * Tokyo Majin - Reiji Sagaya, Mibu Kureha * Trinity Blood - Enderles Kudza * UFO Ultramaiden Valkyrie - Prince Triam * Utawarerumono - Oboro * The Wallflower - Ranmaru Morii * Welcome to the NHK - Tatsuhiro Sato * Xenosaga: The Animation - Tony * Yumeria - Tomokazu Mikuri References External links * * * Category:1971 births Category:American voice actors Category:American vegetarians Category:Living people Category:People from Houston, Texas Category:American vegans Category:LGBT people from the United States ar:كريس باتون fi:Chris Patton